


Spring Fever

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Boyd, Beta Cora, Beta Derek, Beta Erica, Beta Isaac, Bottom Scott, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, F/M, FBI, In&Out, M/M, Old Friends, Omega Aiden, Omega Ethan, San Francisco, Scisaac - Freeform, Serial Killers, Spring Break, Top Isaac, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Cabin Fever. Takes place after Season 3A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Fever

"The cabin is definitely out this time." Erica said. "It would have been great IF someone hadn't tried to y'know kill us."  
"We could go down to San Francisco, my dad's about to head back down there. Derek won't get all growly, protective Alpha on us." Scott offered.  
"We have nothing else planned, why not?" Danny agreed. The others nodded in agreement. This time Scott and Isaac would ride with Agent McCall; Erica, Boyd, Aiden, and Cora with Stiles; and Lydia, Danny, Allison, and Ethan with Jackson.

The next morning everyone gathered at Scott's house after breakfast.  
"Be good." Melissa warned.  
"Aw come on Mel, you know Scott won't cause trouble- that's Stiles' department." Agent McCall defended his son.  
"I was talking to you too Raf, let them be kids." Agent McCall scoffed and Scott snickered.  
"Yeah Dad, don't party too hard." He teased.  
"I'll be working a case after a few days of rest, thank you very much." Agent McCall told them.  
"And don't be so hard on Isaac, he's your son's first boyfriend." Melissa added.  
"Mom!" Scott hissed. "Oh my god!"  
"What? It's the truth. It's not a lie like saying you're a virgin." Melissa responded.  
"WHAT!?" Agent McCall shouted. Scott blushed and let out an annoyed whine. Isaac snickered at the table. "We are having the sex talk and don't think your safe over there Curly, you've violated my baby boy's body."  
"Oh my god Dad, don't say it like that!" Scott complained. "Why do we need to have the talk again, neither of us can get pregnant!"  
"That doesn't mean you can't contract an STD! Do you want genital herpes, is that the type of life you want to live Scott?"  
"DAD!" Scott hissed. Isaac threw his head back and laughed.

"No." Agent McCall said as they got in the car. "Isaac in the front, Scott in the back. You aren't playing hanky-panky in my SUV."  
"Oh my god Dad, you're the worst." Scott grumbled as he climbed into the back seat alone.  
"Rather be the worst than deal with my son contracting an STD."  
"Neither of us have STDs!"  
"Well, that's not the point." Isaac snickered quietly from his seat. Agent McCall looked in his rear view before honking his horn and driving off. "So...we've never really talked." He stated thirty minutes in. Scott had already fallen asleep in the backseat and Isaac had been listening to his steady heartbeat. "I uh, I figured you're gonna be around a lot I mean you live in the house anyways so..."  
"I- yeah." Isaac responded.  
"So...tell me about yourself." Agent McCall pressed.  
"There's not much to tell. I had an older brother, he's dead, so are my parents. Derek took me in a few months after but then he took in Erica, Boyd, and found his sister Cora and I didn't want to take up space so I came to Scott and asked if I could stay. I swim, play lacrosse, and run cross country. I work at the clinic." Isaac told him. "Nothing special really."  
"And Scott? How did you two start dating?" Agent McCall asked.  
"It sort of just happened. I had a crush on him and I guess he didn't completely hate me. We spent time together and it just happened one day." Isaac answered. "Scott is-." Isaac started, his eyes darting back to look at Scott. "He's like my guardian angel, he stopped me from doing some really stupid, dangerous stuff that could have ruined my life without even hesitating. He's nice and funny and kind. Loving, helpful, understanding, and he's so smart even if he doesn't think so. He's everything I hadn't been or had in a long time."  
"That's good to hear. It sounds like he's good for you, to you." Agent McCall said with a smile. "And you seem good for him too. Melissa said he's doing better in school, that he wants to be a nurse."  
"Yeah, he doesn't think he can do it. I know he can." Isaac responded.  
"Zac." Scott murmured sleepily. Isaac reached back and Scott grabbed his hand and held it in his own before going to sleep again.

"I'm starving!" Scott whined when he woke up an hour later. "Let's stop for lunch."  
"Okay, okay." Agent McCall responded. "Call your friends and tell them we're stopping."  
"I'll text Allison." Scott said as he pulled out his phone.  
"I'll tell Erica then." Isaac added.

 _To: Blondie_  
We're stopping 2 eat  
_From: Blondie_  
Oh thank fuck, I was seriously thinking about eating Stiles  
_To: Blondie_  
Wouldn't be the first time ;)  
_From: Blondie_  
Fuck u -_-  
_To: Blondie_  
Bitch, see if I try 2 get us 2 stop at In 'N Out now  
_From: Blondie_  
U would deprive us of In 'N Out?! That's just cruel Zac  
_To: Blondie_  
Yeah, grovel muthafucka  
_From: Blondie_  
OMG I hate u, I'm telling Scotty-Boy's dad that u fucked him out in the woods.  
_To: Blondie_  
U wouldn't  
_From: Blondie_  
I don't bluff Is, it's not like it's true anyways.  
_To: Blondie_  
Um...  
_From: Blondie_  
Right Isaac?  
_To: Blondie_  
I plead the fifth  
_From: Blondie_  
OMFG :o Isaac Andrew Lahey, fucking when? OMG you're a pervert  & Scotty-Boy a kinky little shit. I never thought u would be so...not vanilla. I want ALL the details  
_To: Blondie_  
Ugh, why? If anyone's a perv it's u  
_From: Blondie_  
Says the guy who fucked his bf on the forest floor...or was it against a tree?  
_To: Blondie_  
Uh...both actually  
_From: Blondie_  
:o u sexual deviant  
_To: Blondie_  
Shut up-.-

"How about In 'N Out?" Isaac suggested.  
"Erica?" Scott asked knowingly.  
"Erica." Isaac confirmed. They stopped at In 'N Out, Erica pulling Boyd along and cackling about bluffs.  
"I will never understand how you all manage to inhale food like that." Agent McCall murmured as he watched the teens eat.  
"Join the club." Allison and Lydia responded.  
"At least we chew with our mouths closed." Cora said as she gestured to herself and Erica.

"I'll be fine Dad, we're staying at the Inn just down the street." Scott sighed as the pulled into the driveway of Agent McCall's house.  
"You and Isaac aren't sharing a room are you?" Agent McCall questioned.  
"I'm rooming with Stiles." Scott lied as he crossed his arms. "Stop babying me."  
"You're pouting Scott." Agent McCall responded. Scott huffed and Agent McCall snickered. "I'm only teasing. I trust you Scotty."  
"It's not funny." Scott whined.  
"Wake your boyfriend for me." Agent McCall responded as he got out. Scott leaned forward into the passenger seat, smiling softly at Isaac's sleeping face. He leaned in more to kiss Isaac. It only took a few seconds to Isaac to rouse, he hummed before kissing back. His hand slid up to the back of Scott's hair, fingers playing with the hair at his nape and he opened his mouth invitingly. Scott let out a small moan and his tongue pushed it's way into Isaac's mouth. "Hey! That's enough tonsil hockey! I told you to wake him up, not suck his face off. I tell you I trust you and this is how you repay me?!"  
"Sorry." Scott and Isaac muttered as they pulled apart.  
"No you're not." Agent McCall responded. "Hormonal teenagers...Here." He threw a set of keys at Scott. "Keys to the car." He nodded to the KIA Optima parked next to the SUV. "I gotta drive the SUV for work so it doesn't get used much, just be careful okay? Your mother would kill me if either of you got hurt."  
"Thanks Dad." Scott said.  
"I'll see you guys for dinner." Agent McCall responded with a wave of his hand.  
"We're gonna have sex in the car aren't we?" Isaac asked once Agent McCall was inside his house. Scott turned to him, eyes glowing their new found red.  
"Definitely. So get in so we can go, I want your cock." He answered. Isaac's eyes flashed yellow and he whimpered.  
"Fuck." He hissed before getting into the passenger seat. Scott smirked and got into the driver's seat.


End file.
